Carpe Diem
by ziva2012
Summary: As you probably know, Carpe Diem is Latin for 'seize the day' and that's what Jack and Sam do in this story from 2007. I first published this story under one of my other pen names, Amy Sithens. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

"Carpe Diem" by Amy Sithens

She still felt awful about what she had done. Even though she'd done it to protect hundreds of thousands of lives, she couldn't get the picture of Cassandra's face out of her mind. The child had been confused and scared and not really sure what was going on, and Sam couldn't even find any words to comfort her. How could she comfort the child when she was the one who was taking her down to that cold dark room to die?

Sam thought she would never get over the feeling she had when she had left the little girl inside the missile silo. One minute she was forcing herself into the elevator, and then the next minute she was waiting and praying that she and the child wouldn't die...that her instincts had been correct. Well her instincts had been correct, and today Cassie was beginning a new life with Janet Frasier as her adopted daughter.

There was going to be a celebratory party for the two of them tonight...in about two hours, but Sam didn't think she could force herself to go. She felt too guilty to go, because taking the child to that awful place to die was something she couldn't forgive herself for. It was something she didn't deserve forgiveness for from anyone, especially Cassie.

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat by the telephone trying to decide whether or not to call in 2iC. He had been sitting there with the same thoughts for the past half hour. Should he try and coerce Sam into going to the party? Should he make it an order if she refused? And he was fairly certain she would refuse. At lunch that day in front of her team Daniel had asked Sam if she was bringing a gift, and Sam had said she didn't think she could go, putting the blame on a report that she said needed her attention. Jack knew Sam worked overtime quite a lot, but he also knew a lie when he heard it.

He felt sorry for the poor kid, who had grown attached to the pretty blonde Captain, and now the Captain wouldn't spend time with her. Cassie was confused and hurt, and it made Jack angry that Sam would act this way toward the girl. So there was good reason for him to talk to Sam. He just wasn't sure a phone call was the right approach. So after almost an hour of changing his mind back and forth, he decided to go see Sam in person.

Captain Sam Carter lived on a quiet street in suburban Colorado Springs, Colorado. She rarely had visitors, so when she heard her doorbell ring, her first thought was that some neighbor needed something. The old woman next door sometimes asked to borrow some coffee or something else, and although Sam was certain the woman just used borrowing as an excuse to see inside Sam's house, she didn't really mind the interruptions. Hurrying from the back of the house to the front door, Sam wiped her hands on a dish towel. She was barefooted, and was wearing an old pair of sweat pants and a terry cloth, hooded sweatshirt. Wiping the hair back from her face with a damp hand, Sam looked out of the peephole. Who she saw there truly surprised her.

She unlocked the door immediately, wondering what on earth had brought her CO to her door. Just as suddenly she thought she knew.

"Sir! Come in!" She stepped back, realizing how unkempt she must look. She never showed up at the base dressed like this or without makeup on and her hair combed. 'He must think I look terrible,' she said to herself.

"Hey, Carter! I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought... Ah hell! I wasn't in the neighborhood at all...I...I came by to see if I can convince you to go to Janet's with me tonight. Cassie really misses you, you know," he stated more than asked the question.

'God, him too!' Daniel had asked her three times today. Janet, on the other hand, had not asked her again after the first invitation. Sam figured Janet was mad at her, and Sam didn't blame her.

"I'm sorry about that, but I really can't. I've got things I need to do, and ..."

"Carter, you can give me all the excuses you want, but I know why you're doing this and you're dead wrong! You weren't at fault for anything that happened to the kid! You were only doing what any sensible person would have done! For God's sake Sam, you thought the kid was gonna blow up and take all of Colorado with her! You even stayed with her, not knowing if you were right or not. That was the bravest, most unselfish thing I've ever seen anyone do!"

"Sir, it's nice of you to say that, but I know what I did! I took that little girl down there to die, and then I left her! She'll be lucky if she doesn't have nightmares about it for the rest of her life!"

"Carter...Sam, you have got to stop blaming yourself! Cassie's just fine, except that she misses you. She doesn't understand why you won't see her. Do you want her to think you don't care about her?"

"No, of course not! But I just feel so guilty, Sir! I can't face her. I just can't!"

"I was afraid you'd say that, so I came here to order you to go with me. As your superior I can do that," Jack reminded her.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" She really hoped he wouldn't, although he seemed quite sincere.

"I will and I just did! Now go put on something nice...and clean...and comb your hair. I'll wait here. And don't take forever; the party's already starting," he informed her. Sam just stood there, tears welling in her bottom lids.

"Sir, please!" The tears began to spill down her pale cheeks. Jack saw them and cringed. 'God, I'm such an asshole. Now I've gone and made her cry,' he chastised himself. He sighed deeply and took a stand. She was under his command, and as such she was his responsibility. So he took a stand.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but that little girl wants to see you there, so you're going and that's final. Now go clean up your face, change clothes and let's get going!"

Sam turned and slowly walked away. He hoped she was going to her bedroom to change.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Inside the Frasier house forty or so friends and family were celebrating Cassandra's first day as Janet's daughter. Well, it was totally official yet, but it would be in a few weeks. For now the court was allowing Cassie to live with Janet on a trial basis. Then, if she continued to do well, the judge would make it all legal. Cassie had already asked to change her name to Frasier, and that was the name she had registered under on her first day of school in Colorado Springs.

Things were way different here compared to her old life on Hanka. Of course the major difference was that her parents were dead, and she was living with Janet. The other huge difference was that Earth was a wonderfully exciting place full of all sorts of new things! Hanka had been a world where the fathers worked in the fields, or worked somehow with their hands. Here it seemed to Cassie most people worked with their minds, specially the people she had met so far.

Her new mother, Janet Frasier, was a Doctor of Medicine, a fact that made Cassie very proud when she had talked about Janet with her classmates at school. And now she had three fathers...er...uncles! Or a least it seemed that way. There was Daniel, who took her places and brought dinner with him whenever he came to visit. She really like the stuff called KFC, but she always had to fight him for the drumsticks!

And then there was Teal'c, this huge guy with a gold tattoo on his forehead. She knew that he had once been in charge of a lot of men like him, and that they had worked for a very bad man called a Goa'uld. Cassie was really glad that Teal'c no longer worked for the bad man, and had come to work for General Hammond instead.

General Hammond was nice to her, and she thought he reminded her of her mother's father, so she called him Grandfather Hammond, a name that brought a big smile to his face. And of course her third uncle was the man who was just about as brave as any man could be! He was a Colonel in the Air Force of her new country...which she had been told by Daniel was a very great honor indeed.

Cassie just thought that Jack O'Neill was the best thing since chocolate ice cream...a treat that she had only just discovered two weeks ago when he took her to an ice cream store...the name of which she couldn't remember just now, but it had pretty pink and brown dots all over the posters and on the paper cup.

And now she saw Jack and her face exploded into a huge smile. He was coming into Janet's house and he was carrying a huge box that he sat down on the floor just inside the door. He had brought the biggest gift-wrapped package she had ever seen in her entire life, and it was for her!

"Jack," she shouted as she ran up and tackled the man. She had launched herself and was now clinging to him with arms and legs wrapped around his tall frame. He hugged her back, placed a loud smacking kiss on the mouth, and then he lowered her to the floor.

"Whoa, there, missy! Gonna damage the merchandise," he told her, laughing. Then Cassie noticed the woman standing on the porch as though she was afraid to enter the house. Janet had stepped up to greet her, and Cassie went over to lean against her new mother.

"Sam, I'm glad you came," Janet said, and then the two were hugging and crying. And Cassie was pulled into the hug as well.

"I'm so glad you're here, Sam! I've got loads of things to tell you," Cassie enthused, taking Sam's hand and pulling her inside, while Janet closed the door. Jack was relieved to see that Sam had gotten over this first hurdle. Now if she could just be convinced that she was not the bad guy here!

"Come on, everyone's here now, so let's eat," Janet shouted. Everyone shouted and people began filing into the dining room to help themselves to the buffet that she had set out.

"Cassie, let's get something to eat first, and then you can sit with me and tell me what you've been doing. I want to hear all about your new school. Sam will sit with us, won't you Sam?" Jack wanted to keep Sam involved in the conversation. Maybe that would help. So the three of them got in line behind Teal'c, who Jack just had to tease.

"T, remember that table of food is not there just for you," he said to the man who was piling huge mounds of meat, potatoes and salad onto his plate. "You gotta leave some for us puny Earthlings, buddy!"

Cassie laughed at Jack's humor and giggled when he tickled her under the arms. Teal'c gave Jack a patient look, as though he were a naughty child. Then he helped Cassie with the roast beef, placing a big slab on her plate.

"Teal'c, what 'cha got here is a small girl, not a football player! Gimme that slice and let's get you a smaller one, Cassie." Jack had stuck his fork into the huge serving of meat and transferred it to his own plate. Then he put a smaller slice on Cassie's plate. Janet had come up behind them and was watching the goings on with amusement. Her boys definitely needed watching, she thought with affection.

"Playing with my daughter's food, Colonel O'Neill?"

"No Ma'am! Just reorganizing the spoils here. Wouldn't want her to get a belly ache from eating too much, now would ya?"

"Just make sure you eat your food before you go out to play, Colonel," the petite Doctor teased. Jack made a face at her and put dollops of mashed potatoes on his and Cassie's plates. Meanwhile Sam had been following along behind Jack, but she wasn't taking any food.

"Sam, get something on that plate," Janet ordered her. She may have been her friend, but she was still her doctor, and she would not have Sam going anorexic on her!

"You better do as she says, Sam, or she'll lock you up in that infirmary of hers. I know for a fact she's got these huge needles."

Janet slapped Jack on the arm and then went to get more mashed potatoes. Fortunately she had ordered a lot of food from the caterer. She shook her head when she thought about Jack O'Neill; he was such a puzzle. Sometimes he was way too stubborn and insubordinate for his own good...his file had the black marks to show it...but when it came right down to it, he was a really good, reliable and caring person. The kind of person who would have made a great father, if only...

'Don't go there, Janet,' she chided herself. She knew the man only had eyes for one woman, and that woman was standing behind him right now. Too bad he could never tell her, she thought. She didn't necessarily like the regs, but she understood why they were important. Fleetingly Janet wondered if she should make an announcement that Jack had paid the catering bill, but she quickly thought better of it. He wouldn't want to take the credit, and she knew it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After everyone had eaten their fill, Cassie was asked to sit on the sofa, and the gifts were placed all around her. Janet kept telling her not to expect presents all the time...this was a special occasion, and her friends and family just wanted her to feel welcome into their circle.

"There will be no more presents from anyone until Cassie's birthday, which isn't until August," Jack informed the crowd. "Except for a few things that I've got stashed away at my house, of course," he added under his breath, and Janet gave him a dirty look. Cassie had heard him and smiled up at him where he stood behind the sofa.

"You are going to spoil her, Jack," Janet said, but she gave him a warm smile, wishing again that he felt something more than just friendship and camaraderie for her. 'In another lifetime perhaps,' she told her fanciful mind.

One by one the presents were opened, and Janet noticed that Cassie didn't need to be reminded to say thank you for each and every one. Janet had seen many examples of the good upbringing that Cassie's parents had given her; she was polite, well-behaved...well, most of the time...and very responsible for a girl of twelve.

When Cassie got to Jack's big box...which he had slid over the floor toward her...she looked up at him curiously. Then she tore into the wrapping paper, throwing pieces every which way. Under the shiny silver paper she saw the photo of a computer on the outside of the box.

"A computer just like the ones at school! Oh, thank you Uncle Jack!" Cassie jumped up from her seat and tried to reach Jack, who was standing behind the sofa. He leaned over and hugged her, saying, "I'll bring Carter over tomorrow, and we'll get it set up in your room." Sam, who was standing next to him, just nodded and smiled.

"Jack, you really shouldn't have," Janet said, and she meant it. He was way too good to the child...and to her. And there was that feeling again. Janet just smiled and looked at the floor, trying to hide the tears that she felt stinging her eyes.

Next came Sam's gift. She and Jack had stopped at a computer store on the way over, and Sam had bought Cassie two computer programs. One was an astronomy program, and the other was called Photo Shop. Daniel had given her a camera, so now she had everything she needed to pursue her new hobby! And when she opened Teal'c's gift, she found out why Sam had chosen the astronomy program. Uncle Teal'c's gift was a telescope! Cassie decided right then and there that she had the most generous family that any girl could ever have!

By ten o'clock most people had left Janet and Sam to clean up the mess. One of Janet's Aunts had remained behind too, and the three of them...along with Jack...soon had the house looking orderly again. Jack had made it his responsibility to pick up all the soda cans and plastics from the living room. He had even divided them into their respective recycling bins. Cassie's job had been to clean up all the wrapping paper, bows, ribbon and paper products. Soon she had three large garbage bags full of the stuff, which she carried out to the sidewalk. Janet was really glad that the garbage truck would be here in the morning!

Sam dried the last serving dish and gave Cassie a great big hug. It had felt good to be with the child again, even if in the back of her mind she held onto the idea that Cassie shouldn't forgive her so readily. On the ride home Sam was quiet, her mind a hodgepodge of emotions. She was happy for Cassie, but she still felt guilty about the part she had played when the child had been near death.

"Well, that was fun!" Jack had been trying to get Sam to talk to him all the way home. They were just pulling into her driveway when she finally spoke.

"Yes, I had a nice time. And Cassie really enjoyed herself, and that is the most important thing," she added.

"Yes, she did. And it is. But she wouldn't have, if you hadn't been there, Carter," he stated without a doubt, but he didn't think Carter looked convinced.

He had heard Cassie say exactly the same thing when they'd said good-bye. And he had seen the tears in Sam's eyes as the girl hugged and kissed Sam. Though he knew it would be totally inappropriate, he wished he could hug and kiss Carter right now…try to make her feel better.

'Carter would probably kick my ass if I even tried it,' he thought, slightly disgusted with himself. 'She's your 2iC for Pete's sake! Get over her!' he told himself, but Jack knew he didn't really want to get over his feelings for her.

"I'll walk you to your door," he told her, quickly climbing out of his truck and jogging around to open the passenger door for Sam. She already had it open and was stepping down by the time he got there. She turned to shut the big door and stepped right into Jack. His arms went around her, and for a few seconds time seemed to stand still, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Sorry, Sir," she offered an apology, as she snapped out of the moment.

"No, my fault," he said, reluctantly letting go of her and stepping back. He wrenched the door out of her hand and slammed it. Then he followed after her, standing awkwardly by her side as Sam slipped the key in the lock.

She opened the door, but she made no attempt to go inside, and once again there was an awkward feeling between them. Sam was the first to speak. "Well, thanks for taking me. Actually thanks for convincing me to go. I'm glad you did."

"See, I knew you really wanted to go," he replied, smiling and nodding his head. "So...tomorrow...I'll pick you up about nine? We can go set up the munchkin's computer."

"I really don't think you need me for that, Sir," she told him. Even though he tried to hide it, she was aware of how really smart he was.

Jack was disappointed, but he wasn't about to give up. "I do need you, Sam. For the computer, I mean," he said, even though he was thinking how much he needed/wanted her every minute of every day.

'Ah, hell Jack, when did you ever play it safe,' his libido criticized. He was being a chicken shit, and he knew it. 'You want her! So take her!' he encouraged himself. His excited cock twitched at the thought, and now he let it lead him.

"I need you, Sam...all the time," he told her, placing his hand on her cheek. _Now that's what I'm talkin' about_, his body shouted, and he could feel his groin start to throb and swell. Sam just stood there as though thunder-struck, one hand still on the doorknob. Her other hand came up to his chest, her palm out flat against his black leather jacket. Jack wondered if she was going to push him away.

'Well, I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. And since I've gone this far, I may as well go all the way,' his addled brain reasoned. So he stepped closer till their faces were mere inches apart. He felt relief when her hand slid over his shoulder and around his neck. 'Ah, that's my girl! I knew you wanted me,' his ego shouted.

Suddenly Jack was walking her backward into her house, as their hands caressed and fumbled to unfasten shirts and trousers and pull up sweaters. In less than a minute they were naked from the waist down, and her back was pressed against the wall of her foyer. The lights were still off, but neither of them needed light to find the objects of their desire.

Jack's talented fingers traced her moist heat and slipped inside, causing Sam to moan in ecstasy. Their mouths worked furiously, sending tongues exploring and tasting, as she lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his hips, trying to press him into her. Jack quickly complied, fisting his erection in one hand and aiming it into her tight hole. When he was positioned just inside her snug opening, he cupped her ass with both hands and lifted her, so that now both of her long legs were wrapped securely around his waist. Then he pulled her toward him and pushed into her at the same time, impaling her on his rock-hard cock.

An hour later, as Sam lay sleeping beside him in her bed, Jack was kicking himself for being such a self-centered asshole. This would ruin her career. How could he have done this to one of the finest officer's ever in the history of the Air Force? The answer was obvious; all he had thought about was his own selfish sexual needs. He had just taken what he wanted, and now Sam would be the one who had to pay. Oh, sure, he would lose his career too, but he'd already retired once. To him it would be no great loss. But Jack suspected her career meant everything to her, and now he had shot her down just as surely as if he had used a stinger missile! Plus he had no doubt ruined their friendship; he was certain she'd never forgive him for this.

Carefully he got out of her bed and found his clothes. In a few minutes he was dressed and in his truck, driving home. 'I'll have to find some way to fix this…at least for her,' he thought, as he distractedly drove toward his house.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The dark blue sedan was weaving back and forth across the road about five blocks from Jack's house, when it crossed the center line and headed straight for Jack's pickup. Jack had not seen the car at first, due to the fact that its headlights were not turned on, and it was a dark, moonless night.

His mind had also been on other things, mainly on the fact that he had just fucked his 2iC and probably fucked up her life as well...not just once but twice. By the time he had seen the other vehicle, it was too late to do anything but swerve off the highway and into a drainage ditch.

Jack came to momentarily, in the upside-down truck. He could feel something warm running into his eyes. He also smelled the familiar odor of gasoline, and instinct told him to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. Unfortunately he couldn't unfasten his damned seatbelt.

As precious seconds ticked by, he struggled with the latch. It finally gave way, allowing his body to fall to the roof of the overturned vehicle. With all the energy he could muster, Jack crawled out the side window and away from the truck, reaching a safe distance just before it burst into flames. His bruised and battered body fell silently to the earth, as a car pulled up across the highway from his location.

Sam heard the sound of a phone ringing long before her fuzzy brain realized it was her cell phone. It was another ten seconds before she realized the sound was coming from her coat, which was where she had left it hours before. Stumbling from her bed she made her way through the dark house to the front hallway. But her coat wasn't where she'd left it.

The realization, of how her coat had found its way to the back of her sofa, came to her at the same instant she opened her phone and heard Daniel's voice.

"Sam, it's me! Sam, there's been an accident. Jack's hurt," he said rapidly. Sam was instantly wide awake.

"What? An accident? When? How bad is it? Where is he, Daniel?" She almost couldn't stop asking questions long enough for him to respond, but somehow her desire to learn more made her stop and listen.

"He's at CS General. I'm going there now. I can pick you up, Sam," he offered, wondering if she was okay to drive.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes," she told him. "Daniel, do you know how bad it is?" The sensitive part of her that was afraid to ask was subdued by the military part of her that was used to almost anything.

"No I don't. I got a call from Hammond. He didn't know much, just that Jack's truck was found in flames and he was injured."

"Oh, my God, Daniel, if he's been burned..."

"Sam, don't jump to conclusions. It may not be as bad as it sounds. Now go get dressed. I'll be right over!"

The drive to the hospital, although only a short ten minutes, seemed to take an eternity. Sam ran into the emergency room as soon as they pulled into the parking lot, leaving Daniel to park the car. He found her hanging over the counter at the nurses station, trying to get a look at the computer screen. There were no nurses present, and Sam was beside herself with worry.

"Nurse! Nurse! Is there someone..." Just then a white-smocked man stepped behind the desk, looking at a chart. He ignored Sam and Daniel and began to pick up the phone. Sam pressed the disconnect button and shouted at him.

"Where is Colonel Jack O'Neill?"

"Are you his wife," the man asked, obviously irritated.

"No. I work with him. He's my friend," Sam shouted!

"Then you'll have to wait over there," he said pointing at a row of plastic chairs. The man picked up the phone again and began pushing buttons. Sam was about to interrupt him again, but Daniel prevented her, pulling her away by the arm.

"Sam, it won't do any good to antagonize him," he told her softly and sensibly. "Come on. We'll wait for a doctor to come out," he told her.

"Do you know if Janet's been told?"

"I imagine, but I don't know for sure. I'll call her," Daniel said, pulling out his cell phone. He made the call as Sam listened. After a minute he hung up. "She already knew. She's on her way," he told her.

Sam was pacing the floor when Janet walked through the door. Janet headed straight into the emergency wing, with Sam and Daniel hot on her tail.

"Sorry you two, I had to wait for a baby-sitter to watch Cassie." She shook her head, sensing Sam's next question. "I didn't have the heart to wake her and tell her," she said.

As she got to a set of double swinging doors she stopped. "Now, I'm afraid I have to ask you both to wait here...just until I find out what's going on," she told the two very upset people.

Daniel took Sam's hand and held it as they stood against the wall nearest the doors. It was about five minutes before Janet reappeared.

"Okay, here's what I know. Jack was run off the road by a drunk driver. Jack tried to avoid the collision and drove into a ditch. His truck rolled over. He managed to get out before it caught fire." Sam let out a sigh of relief, and Daniel closed his eyes as though saying a prayer of thanks.

"How is he?" Daniel asked the question that Sam was afraid to voice.

"He has a broken scapula and a broken wrist...both on his left side. And he has some minor cuts on his face and arms from the broken window glass. And...he has a concussion. He hit his left temple on the side window. I'm not particularly worried about it though. He's conscious and alert, and there's no evidence of internal swelling or hemorrhaging.

He'll probably be released tomorrow afternoon, but he'll need a few days bed rest and someone to wait on him until he can get off the pain meds. They're cleaning him up right now. When they're done you can see him. I've left your names as next of kin, but I also gave them Sara O'Neill's name. I thought it only fair to tell you, Sam." Janet patted her arm, before going to the nurses' station.

"Why did she say that, Sam?" Daniel had heard Janet's comment about Sara O'Neill and wondered why Sam would care one way or the other if she was notified. Sam was wondering about this herself, so she followed Janet back out to the big waiting room.

When Janet was finished with Jack's chart and had handed it to the male nurse, Sam asked her about her remark.

"Janet, why did you say what you did about me and Sarah O'Neill?" Janet took her friend's hand and led her to the row of molded plastic chairs in the waiting area. Daniel followed along like a puppy looking for a treat.

"Sam, I don't know if you want Daniel to hear this," Janet said, nodding at the archaeologist.

"Oh, sorry! I'll just..."

"No! Daniel, it's okay. You're our friend," she told him, patting his hand and he sat down on the other side of her.

"The paramedics were still in there, Sam. They asked me if Jack's wife was named Sam. They said he talked a lot about you before they brought him in. When I mentioned the fact to him just now, he told me that he had been driving home from your house...right after the two of you had... been together. When he came to...right after the accident...he thought you had been in the truck with him when it happened. He sort of lost it...kept telling the paramedics to get you out."

Sam just sat there listening to Janet, the tears streaming down her pale face.

"You and Jack were together right before the accident? You mean together as in... OH!

Oh, Sam, I didn't know!"

"No, no one knew till now, Daniel. We just...the first time was last night. He didn't even make it home after..." Now she was sobbing loudly, the feeling of relief overwhelming her. Janet quickly got up and went into the meds room, where she checked out something to calm Sam's frayed nerves. She brought the tiny white pill and a cup of water to Sam, and Sam willingly took the medication.

"Now, go in and see him, Sam. And then go home and get some rest. I have a feeling you're gonna need it!"

"Janet...I didn't intend to get you involved in this mess," Sam told her friend. "But now that you are, what will you do?"

"Jack told me as his doctor while I was treating him in a public hospital for an accident he had while not on duty. I can always plead patient confidentiality," she said, a look of resignation on her face. She knew her excuse would hold no water in a military court, but Sam didn't need to know that; they were her friends, and she would protect their secret!

"Now go see Jack! But you can only stay five minutes; he needs his rest and so do you! I'll see you here tomorrow, but not till after Ten. That's when visiting hours begin," she told them, and then she left.

Sam looked at Daniel and squeezed his hand before she left him in the waiting room. She didn't have to tell him that she needed to see Jack alone.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sam approached his hospital bed cautiously. She didn't want to disturb him, but the nurse had said he could have visitors. Jack was lying flat on his back, his left shoulder swathed in bandages. His left wrist was in a removable cast, and a large piece of gauze covered the injury on his forehead. He also had a black eye. Standing near his right hip, Sam took his right hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles in small circles. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied and gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better," he admitted.

"I've seen you look worse. Well…maybe not." She had never been good at lying, and quite frankly he looked terrible.

Hearing her response, Jack arched his eyebrows at her, and even that made his chest hurt.

Seeing his pained expression, Sam felt terrible for having caused him further pain.

"I should go before I hurt you even more," she told him, the double meaning obvious to both. She turned to leave, but Jack grabbed her hand.

"Sam, stay! You haven't caused me any more pain than I've caused myself. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you last night. I was stupid and selfish. I wouldn't blame you if you never want to see me again," he admitted. Then he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see how upset she was ... particularly since he was to blame.

Taking a deep breath and blinking till her vision had cleared, she was surprised to see a tear sneak out from under his left eyelid. She wondered if it was due to the physical injury, or the emotional one he was obviously experiencing.

"Jack, what we did ... it wasn't just you ... it was both of us. I wanted to make love to you last night. You didn't take advantage of me. Is that what you thought...that I was so weak that I just let you?"

"You've been beating yourself up over Cassie, and I thought..." Sam didn't let him finish. She could hear the confusion in his voice, and she knew what he had been thinking. And he was so wrong!

"Jack O'Neill, you don't really think I'd let any man take advantage of me, do you? You must know by now that I'd kick their ass if they tried!" Her eyes were smiling now, although tears still glistened in the big blue orbs.

"So you're not going to kick my ass?" He opened his eyes...well, one anyway...the left one was swollen shut...and looked at her.

"No, not going to kick it. May spank it a little though ... when you're naughty. Now get some rest. And if you're good, they may allow you to go home tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and I'll be taking some time off from the SGC. I've got a sick friend who needs a nursemaid."

"Lucky guy? Do I know him?" He tugged on her hand, pulling her closer to him until she was bent down, her face just over his. Her breath smelled like cinnamon and something sweet...maybe, he thought, it's just her.

"I'm not sure. And I may be sorry; they say he's a difficult patient, " she told him, chuckling.

Bending down even more she kissed the tip of his nose as he slipped his hand around her neck to pull her down to his mouth. Considering the pain he was in and the setting, the kiss was longer than she had expected. When he released her, she was ready to climb into the hospital bed and screw him senseless. But of course she couldn't do that in his condition or in this public place, so she just said 'good-night' and left, giving him a little wave right before going through the big double doors.

When Sam had gotten home she had slept like a baby, and now...promptly at ten hundred hours... she was back at the hospital to see Jack. When she got to the emergency ward she was told he had been moved to a semi-private room and was to be kept until the following day. She could her him ranting at someone before she even reached his room. It turned out to be the SGC's own doctor, Dr. Janet Frasier.

"Now Colonel, I will not change my mind. If you continue to press the issue, I could see to it that you spend your entire convalescent period in a nursing facility, you know. And I will, if I hear any more of your complaints!" Janet knew how to handle Jack O'Neill by now! After over four years of having to deal with the obstinate, rude man, she had his number!

"Janet! Hey, how's the patient?"

"Good morning Sam! The patient isn't being very cooperative with the nurses, and if his attitude doesn't change he will find himself in very hot water with me," she said sternly, her eyes shifting to Jack.

He was, of course, pretending to be calm while an older woman finished changing the bandage on his forehead. Inside he was a mass of anxiety, pain and boredom, but he wasn't going to let on in front of Sam.

"See if you can talk some sense into him, Sam. I've got to run. The SGC awaits!"

They watched as Janet and the nurse left the room. Then she pulled the privacy curtain shut and came up to his bed, reaching for Jack's right hand. Sam had noticed the other bed in the room was empty, so when he pulled her down for a good-morning kiss, she hopped up on the bed so she could be closer to him.

"What's got you all bent out of shape, Jack," she asked, leaning over him provocatively. The little top she had on had a scoop neckline, and now he could see the tops of those luscious breasts. Part of his anatomy began to sit up and take notice, and he groaned.

"Napoleon and her crones won't let me go home today," he told her, faking a frown. In reality it was hard to frown when the woman he loved was bending over and giving him such a fine view of her tits. And what fine tits they are, he thought, his desire numbing any pain he felt from his injuries.

"So I heard. Tomorrow is not that far off, Jack. And besides it will give me time to prepare for your homecoming," she said, quickly brushing her lips across one eyebrow...the one without the black eye under it. His eye was totally swollen shut by now, but she thought he looked gorgeous anyway.

"What's to prepare," he asked, squirming noticeably in the bed. Why did they always tuck these hospital sheets in so damned tight, he wondered, as his cock begged for space to expand. 'There, that's better.' He relaxed as he felt the blood rushing into his groin.

"I thought I'd go buy groceries. I bet you haven't shopped in a month!" She knew he hardly ever bought anything but beer even when he was at home a lot. Lately they had been on one off-world mission after the other, so she was certain a little shopping was in order.

"Well, I guess you have a point. You still got your key?" She, Jack and Daniel had exchanged keys, just in case. Teal'c lived on base, so he didn't have to worry about getting locked out or having his friends come over to water the plants or take in the mail when he was gone.

"Yes, I've got it. I'll go over this afternoon and get the place ready for you. And I've got a couple of recipes I want to try." And I've got something I'd like to try on you, pretty lady, he thought wickedly.

She was closely examining his face now, running her nose along his skin...his cheeks with those huge dimples, his chin with the day-old growth of whiskers, his nose...which she thought had the most perfect shape, his eyelashes...of which she was jealous, and his thin lips...sculpted as though by some talented Italian artisan. She tested her theory. Yes! His lips were smooth and soft and the perfect shape for hers. She gave him a short, sweet kiss...no open mouth, just an innocent kiss.

Sam sat up straight again, and Jack tried to follow her, lifting his head just a couple of inches before wincing in pain again. He let his head drop to the pillow. 'Damn! Try and remember what she said!'

He needed to concentrate or else he'd rip her clothes off and fuck her right here! Well, he would have if he could, he thought, upset again with his bad luck. _Why am I always getting hurt?_ he groused to himself. He cleared his throat and willed his by-now-fully-engorged cock to calm the hell down, before some nurse came in and saw it ridiculously tenting the sheet.

_Concentrate on the conversation, you rotten old lecher!_ Suddenly he had it! He cleared his throat, but his words still came out like a screech.

"You cook? Sorry, need a drink of water." Jack had never heard her mention cooking anything, and for some reason he had always suspected she didn't know how or didn't like cooking. Sam held the glass and straw under his nose and he took a sip of water. "Thanks."

"Of course I can cook! My Dad taught me. Wait till you try my _Spaghetti and Meatballs Ala Jacob_," she bragged.

Well, _THAT_ name had certainly helped deflate his over-eager dick, he thought.

"What's in it...arsenic for ole Jack?" He knew her father wasn't too fond of him, a fact that had him more than a bit worried. What would Jacob do when he found out about him and Sam?

"Jaaaack! Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Cause I know Jacob doesn't like me, Sam. In fact, when he finds out what I've done to his little girl, he'll probably kill me," he told her honestly.

"I will not listen to such foolishness, Jack! I'm gonna go now and run some errands for myself. Then I'll go over to your house and clean and get some food. I'll see you during the evening visiting hours!" She kissed him quickly and tried to escape, but he had his arm around her and wouldn't let go. "Jack, I really need to go," she told him trying to stifle a laugh.

"No! I wanna fuck your brains out right here," he whispered in her ear, his errant cock throbbing against the sheet.

"I don't think you could... in your condition, Jack," she told him in a taunting voice. Then she looked down at the enormous bulge in the sheet and stood corrected. "What I meant to say is...we can't...here."

Maybe he could convince her otherwise. He began to nibble on her ear, while his right hand slid up under her sweater. In a heartbeat he had her bra unfastened and her sweater pulled up to expose one breast.

Looking around to make sure the privacy curtain was pulled shut all around his bed, Sam leaned over his face, her breast suspended within his reach. Jack sucked the pert, dusty rose nipple into his mouth and Sam felt a gushing sensation between her legs.

Sam braced herself with her arms on his bed above the pillow, so she could run her fingers through his hair. She was on her knees now, leaning the rest of her weight on her forearms. His right hand rubbed the seam of her jeans till her reaction told him he had found her clit. Then he worked his finger furiously against the ridge of material there as he suckled her tit, and very soon Sam found herself losing control, her cry of release muffled in the pillow beside his head.

Her body had fallen to the bed when she came and was now lying partially on his. As she began to come back from her euphoric state, she realized she might be hurting him, so she quickly lifted her body, sitting with one leg under her and the other hanging over the side of the bed. Her shoes had fallen off and were lying on the floor. Just then a nurse came in, dragging the curtain aside with a yank of her hand.

"Visiting hours are over. It's time for Mr. O'Neill's sponge bath, so if you'll..."

Sam got the hint, although she didn't like the idea of this woman touching her man. Reluctantly she jumped down off the bed. After slipping into her shoes, she leaned over and kissed Jack quickly on the lips.

"I'll be back in the morning. Oh, thank you!"

He smiled and looked curious. "For what?"

She bent over and whispered in his right ear. "For that terrific orgasm. I'm only sorry I can't help you with your little...er...BIG problem. And if you let that woman touch it, I'll cut it off!" She smiled and winked, and then she was gone, leaving Jack to concentrate with all his might on dead puppies, ugly nurses and Jacob Carter. Yep, that last one did it!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Don't forget to check out my new e-books at mariecaron .com.

Chapter 6

Jack's homecoming was not exactly what he had expected. In fact he decided not to go home at all.

Sam and the rest of SG-1 had been sent on a mission early that morning...an emergency mission to a Denai base. It seemed the Denai Republic needed someone to mediate between them and a rebel force that was slowly destroying all they had worked to accomplish. So Daniel Jackson had been contacted to help in the peace talks, and Sam was needed to help explain the technologies that Earth would be supplying the Denai people, IF and only if they settled their internal differences.

Lt. Col. Morgan Williams and SG12 had gone with them, and Williams was put in command of both teams. And here was poor Jack, lying in bed in his quarters at the SGC, bemoaning his fate once again, a fate that had him taken off active duty for the third time in six months. If this happens any more often, he thought, I may as well retire.

Janet had been quite firm when she gave him his options; either he hire a private nurse to stay with him in his home, or he stay on base where infirmary personnel could assist him. He decided that living on base was definitely the lesser of two evils, even though he would miss his tv and his big leather easy chair with matching ottoman!

At least he had a television and a DVD player in his quarters. He could spend hours propped up on pillows in his bed watching The Simpsons and MacGyver, so he wouldn't go totally bonkers while Sam was gone. Right? Wrong! After only a few hours of watching reruns of his favorite TV shows, Jack was on his way to a total patience meltdown! He needed to be up and doing something, he complained to his doctor.

After being told by Siler that Jack was wandering around the halls looking for something to do, Janet finally had to threaten him with one of her honking needles. She also told him that if he didn't remain in his room and in bed, she was gonna keep him strapped to a bed in the infirmary for the remainder of the week.

Jack returned to his room...his tail between his legs...er...his head down. 'When I see Siler I'm gonna give him a fist sandwich,' Jack fumed. Lying back against his pillows, Jack closed his eyes in resignation. Napoleon had won at this Waterloo!

Tired from his walk around the base, and slightly buzzed from the Napoleon cocktail that Janet had administered, Jack finally began to relax. The stuff Janet had in her big honkin needle was pretty sweet, he thought, a blissful smile forming on his handsome face. Slowly but surely he began to think about Sam, and soon he was sound asleep. He dreamed that after her mission, Sam would take that time off...like she had promised. And they would go up to his cabin in Minnesota, where they would make love...on the boat dock, in the lake, on the rug in front of the fireplace, in the big bed in the bedroom, on the kitchen counter, on the table in the kitchen, in the...

So while Jack dreamed of Sam, Sam was inside the Denai base on a distant planet designated P2X-348. The base was primitive by Earth standards, but even so, it and its sister posts each housed five to six hundred people in relative comfort.

The rebel forces called themselves The Truthsayers. And just after the representatives from Earth had arrived, a militant faction of The Truthsayers had bombed a base approximately three hundred Earth miles distant, killing over one hundred men, women and children. Casualty reports were still coming in.

Peace talks had broken down immediately between the Denai chief council and the representatives of The Truthsayers, and it looked as though SGs 1 and 12 had made the trip for nothing, when one handsome Denain military officer named Tarin offered to make the dangerous journey to the militant encampment. Tarin said it would be a show of good faith to the members of the rebel faction, that he would risk his life to go there and offer evidence as to why they should put down their weapons and join their brothers in this new beginning as Earth's brothers.

But to explain exactly what advantages an alliance with Earth would offer to all, he really needed a representative from Earth to come with him. And, as Tarin so eloquently pointed out, Captain Samantha Carter seemed to be the perfect person for the task. And while Sam felt she was qualified to explain in detail the technologies and medicines Earth would supply them with, she did not feel trained or experienced in negotiation. She suggested, therefore, that Daniel accompany them.

Lt. Col. Williams was not about to approve of Captain Carter going on this 'suicide mission' as he called it. And since Major Carter was the next highest ranking officer on the mission, and she disagreed strongly, Williams decided to radio Hammond and leave the decision up to him.

It just so happened that when the call came that afternoon, George Hammond was in Jack's quarters playing a game of checkers with the recuperating and very bored Jack O'Neill. Jack had spent a lovely four hours in la-la land, but now he was ready for some action! So when George had stopped by to see how his 2iC was doing, Jack had talked him into a game.

They had both heard the gate activation announcement, and Hammond knew it was most likely something to do with SGs 1 and 12, since they were the only teams currently off-world. He jumped up and phoned the gateroom, and Jack waited impatiently as Hammond listened to whoever was on the other end. After Lt. Colonel Williams explained his dilemma, Hammond told him to sit tight; this was a decision he needed some time to consider. He also wanted to ask for Jack's advice.

"I just don't like it, Sir. Who knows what they could be walking into? How do they even know that this Darrin guy is on the up and up? He could be working with the rebels! Or what if this rebel faction decides they'd make good bargaining chips and won't let them leave? George you gotta tell 'em it's a 'no go' unless SGs 1 and 12 go with them. Under no circumstances should Daniel and Carter go in alone!"

Jack was pacing back and forth now, his military savvy putting him on high alert. For some reason he didn't trust those Denai bastards!

Hammond had to snicker at Jack's confusion over the Denain guy's name; George always wondered if he did it on purpose, or if he really had a bad short-term memory about some things.

"Sit down, Jack, and stop wearing a trench in the floor. I've come to the same conclusion as you. I'll let Williams know my decision," he said, picking up the handset of the beige wall phone. Jack listened as Hammond told Williams of his decision. Then Jack imagined that someone else had asked to speak to Hammond, because his tone seemed to change a little. Jack listened closely, wondering if it was Carter. His question was soon answered.

"Captain, that is my final decision. I'm sorry if you feel I'm being unnecessarily cautious. I would rather err on the side of caution than face having to send in more of my people to get you out of a sticky situation. I appreciate what you are willing to do, but I think I've made myself clear. All right. Report in at 1800 hours. And good luck Sam."

As soon as Hammond hung up, he excused himself to get back to his job of running the base. Jack would just have to find someone else to play with.

"Jack, it's times like this when I think strongly about retirement," he told a relieved Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"I can imagine, Sir. I think about retiring too, just not for the same reasons," he admitted, and George just shook his head and smiled. He knew very well what...who... Colonel O'Neill was thinking about.

"See you later, Colonel. I trust you'll stay in your room and not give Doctor Frasier any cause to strap you to an infirmary bed?"

"I'll do my best, Sir. You know how much I hate upsetting the good doctor!"

Jack sat back on his bed and flicked on the television. 'Now maybe Sam will be home sooner rather than later,' he thought happily as he began another episode of MacGyver. 'God this guy is cool,' he thought as he lost himself in the TV show.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hammond had been convinced by Daniel Jackson to allow his people to remain on Denai for another twenty-four hours, in hopes that the rebels and their disgruntled brethren could come to an accord. By the following afternoon, much to everyone's relief, the rebels had somehow come to an agreement with their wayward members, and peace talks were scheduled to continue the next day.

In the meantime SGs 1 and 12 were invited to a celebration of sort; they were to be honored by the Denai government with a dinner prepared in their honor. Even a few of The Truthsayers would be present.

"Daniel, I don't care if it is the custom for all females to wear this; I won't appear in public in something that covers so little of my..."

She was at a loss for words as she looked with angry yet curious disdain at the skimpy, pink outfit. The woman in her wished Jack could see her in this filmy piece of clothing, but alas he wasn't here.

"Parts?" Daniel offered to fill in where Sam's mind had failed.

'Body? Booty? Luscious female anatomy?' His mind continued filling in until his body began to respond in a most embarrassing manner, causing him to turn his back on her to hide his growing problem. 'It's a good thing Jack isn't here... One look at the bulge in my pants and Jack would dissect me and feed me to those vile creatures that lived in the swamp on P2X-648!

"CaptainCarter do you not think it important that we observe the customs of the Denai people even though they may be somewhat embarrassing?" The big guy always spoke with reason and good sense, Sam knew, but she wasn't sure she could bring herself to agree to this!

"Yes, Teal'c, it is, but this is just too much!"

"Shouldn't that be 'too little'," Daniel asked as he slipped into a long shirt worn by Denai men. His back was still turned to her, but Sam could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Funny, Daniel! And just for your information, I'm pretty sure that shirt is to be worn without pants. Don't tell me you didn't notice our escorts?"

He had noticed, but he was hoping it was just personal preference on their part. No way was he wearing this shirt, even though long, over nothing more than his briefs! 'What a day to choose bikini briefs over boxers, Jackson!'

"I guess I need to confer with someone," he said, stepping out into the hallway.

They had been shown to this room upon their arrival on Denai the day before, and were told it would be their quarters while they were at the Denai post. Just a few minutes ago a young Denai woman had arrived and handed Carter a stack of clothing, which she explained was for them to wear at tonight's dinner party. Carter quickly handed out what appeared to be shirts like she had seen the two men wearing yesterday. Actually she had noticed the men's bare legs much more than she had noticed their shirts, but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone!

Off to one side there was a large bathroom of sorts, with a tub the size of Carter's entire bathroom at home. Daniel had suggested that perhaps it was a communal bath which they were meant to enjoy as a group. Sam just looked at him skeptically and Teal'c had just raised one eyebrow.

In accordance with modern American custom and morays, they had each used the room separately. There were four beds in the room, four chairs and a table and shelves built in to one wall which contained towels, clean bed linens and nothing more. Daniel told them the empty shelves were probably for clothing, but he kept his extra pair of BDUs in his backpack, as did Carter and Teal'c.

The walls were bare and painted a pale shade of gray, reminding Carter of her base quarters. Just as she had always done in boot camp or any other dormitory situation, Sam had hurried to select the bed nearest the bathroom, just in case she needed to use the bathroom during the night. She was also always the first one into the showers...or in this case...tub. SG-12 had been given their own room and she imagined it looked much like this one.

Daniel had finally come back into the room, holding the hand of the young lady who had brought them their new clothes. She was smiling warmly, obviously enjoying holding the hand of her new friend Dr. Jackson.

"Sam this is Lynn. She says she will help you put on the woman's _sheeshta_. And Teal'c, it looks like your pants are gonna have to come off. Our tunics are to be worn over bare legs," he told the big scowling man. Sam just gave him a smug 'I told you so look.'

"We are expected to pay homage to their god of abundance...er...bounty...meaning sexual bounty, not crops and such," he informed the unblinking Jaffa. Daniel unzipped his trousers and sat down on his bed to remove them. Teal'c did likewise.

"If you will please remove your clothing, I will help you tie the sheeshta," the young woman told Sam, who was turning the thing topsy-turvy, trying to figure out which end went where.

"Uh...we'll need to go in there," Sam said pointing at the bathroom. She figured that if the guys were going to wear these stupid clothes, she would just have to suck it up, to use a favorite phrase of her ex-commander. So she led and the woman followed, albeit with a quizzical look on her face. Soon the angry sound of Sam's voice could be heard through the thin door.

"No. No! There's no way I'm going anywhere dressed like this!" The door opened and the young woman came out in tears.

"Ah, Sam, look what you did! You made her cry," Daniel shouted as the woman ran out of their room. "Come on out. It can't be that bad," he added in encouragement.

But it was that bad...or 'good' his id said, as he gazed in awe at the splendid sight that was Samantha Carter. Her legs were mostly bare, being covered just to mid-thigh by the see-through pink fabric, which was almost the same shade as her pale skin, thus giving the appearance that she was totally nude!

The large piece of material was twisted and knotted between her breasts, leaving the tops of those pearly globes totally uncovered. Her backside was bare from her creamy shoulders down to just above the crack between the mounds of her luscious, firm ass. And since she had done as she was instructed and removed her underwear, she might as well have been wearing absolutely nothing!

Daniel gulped and quickly turned his mind to his grandfather, his Ancient Cultures Sociology professor and Jack O'Neill. Yep, that last one definitely helped ruin the mood!

"Indeed!"

This was terrible, Sam thought, as she stood shivering...not from a chill... but out of nervousness. 'Now I'm gonna either have to kill the members of SG-12 or pay them off!' She'd be damned if this dress...er...whatever...was gonna see the light of day in their mission reports! She was certain she could convince Daniel and Teal'c to omit any description of the offensive garment, but her fellow Airmen were another matter entirely!

"So...we good to go?" Daniel asked them. Teal'c nodded, while Sam just hung her head and followed the two men out of the room.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Back in Kansas...er...Colorado...Jack was literally twiddling his thumbs as he counted the ceiling tiles of his room. To say that he was close to going mad would have been an understatement of his level of frustration.

When Hammond had informed him that SG-1 would be gone at least for two more days, Jack had almost done something very rash. His first thought was of strangling the man, and hiding his body in one of the storage closets. Then he considered a more subdued and wily approach, that of having Hammond declared unfit for duty and taking over command from him. When he was in command he would order SG-1 to return home immediately!

Of course Jack O'Neill was an honorable man, and as such he just slunk back to his quarters with a heavy heart. He missed Sam more than he ever thought possible! And rather than spend another sleepless night without her, he decided to take one of the sleeping pills that Janet had prescribed for him. In twenty minutes he was lying flat on his back, doing a pretty good imitation of a chain saw.

On a distant planet in the Milky Way Galaxy, Sam Carter was having a most interesting evening. As soon as she saw all the other bodies...er...aliens and humans dressed much like herself, she forgot her shyness and embarrassment and began to enjoy herself. It was actually quite educational she decided, to study the differences between the two races.

Where humans were hairy in more places than just their heads, the Denai bodies were hairless except for their heads. They had no eyebrows, chest hair or pubic hair. Sam wondered if this was by choice, but she was not comfortable asking, so she just continued to look for other similarities and differences.

One very noticeable difference between Denai males and human males was their genitalia. While the testicles of the human males hung below their penises, in the Denai male they were located above the penis. Sam wondered how this might affect penetration and sensation. The little devil in her shouted for her to give one of these guys a try and find out! Sam quickly pushed that idea out of her mind, and went on with her inventory.

She couldn't help but notice that Denai males were all beautifully built, with bulging arm and leg muscles much like Teal'c's. Their peach or aqua tunic tops looked wonderful against those naturally tan-colored thighs, and their feet were encased in gold or silver sandals.

One major thing she had noted about the Denai female was that their breasts had more than one nipple. Some had only two, while many had as many as six! Feeling comfortable enough with Lynn...Sam had been profusely apologetic about her outburst earlier... she asked the young woman about this. Lynn told her it was necessary to feed their offspring. She had obviously noticed Sam's breasts and had a few questions herself, which Sam was glad to answer.

Further explanation from Lynn revealed that Denai women often gave birth to four or more babies at a time! And since they were much smaller than human babies, Sam understood how it was possible for a Denai mother to nurse several babies at once! Sort of like a bitch and her pups, she thought, laughing under her breath. She was at once sorry for the poor Denai mothers and thankful to be human!

As the evening advanced, the amorous intentions of a certain Denain named Tarin further helped Sam to forget all about her inhibitions. He made her feel the most attractive and desirable she had ever felt, waiting on her hand and foot, feeding her delectable morsels of Denain foods with his long, delicate fingers, and telling her things like... her eyes looked like the azure seas of Catorica...wherever that was...and her hair shone like spun fluttledust. Again she had no idea what he was saying, but his meaning was obvious, and the way he said it was like music to her sex-starved ears! In no time he had her panting with desire and very wet between the thighs.

She had been missing Jack something awful, her body craving the feelings that Jack had ignited in her. Suddenly here was this wonderfully romantic, poetic, handsome alien, and he was pressing all her buttons at the same time. She felt like she was on sexual over-load, and if she didn't get some release very soon, she was going to explode like a super nova!

She had also had a bit too much to drink, and she knew it. It was hard not to drink the wonderfully delicious Denain ale she reasoned, when it tasted so good and when Tarin kept refilling her cup! But soon the room began to tilt just a bit, as the strong Denain liquor had its effect on her human anatomy. She was looking to see where Daniel and Teal'c were, when suddenly everything went black.

The next thing she was aware of was a gentle breeze stirring her hair. She reached up and touched her face which felt overly warm and moist. Then she heard his low, calming voice.

"Samantha, my goddess, are you recovered?" Tarin was staring down at her, his body lying alongside hers. She looked around at the green walls and knew she wasn't in her temporary quarters.

"What...what happened? Where am I?"

"You passed out. I am so relieved to see you are again yourself, my sweet Samantha! I was very concerned for you," Tarin told her in his soft purring voice.

"How long? How did I get here? And where IS here exactly?" She tried to sit up, but her quick movements only resulted in more dizziness. Her head fell back to the soft pillows of this strange bed. She looked around the room as best she could and surmised she must be in Tarin's quarters.

"Is this your room?" He was fanning her with a pretty paper fan. It had lovely bright-colored flowers on it, and was folded accordion style.

"Yes, do you like it?" He looked around over his shoulder smiling, obviously proud of it.

"It's very nice, Tarin. But I think I should go to my room now," she said, feeling more than a little uneasy.

"But Samantha, we are only nearing the height of the evening, and I so want to show you the pleasures of the bounty! See," he said. Taking her hand and leading it up under his tunic, he placed it on his enormous erection. "I am ready to show you now!"

"Wow! I mean NO! We can't... That is not why we came here! I'm an officer in the military. I can't just go around screwing every alien I meet," she informed him.

"I do not wish you to do any screwing, Samantha. I wish to share my bounty with you. Do you not desire it? Feel it, Samantha." He had been holding her hand on him, and now he was pushing her hand up and down his shaft with his, and she was letting him. Soon she was rubbing him on her own, her inebriated mind unable to control her raging libido.

Tarin suddenly ripped her dress down to expose her breasts. Like a pit bull pup he suckled her two nipples, pulling on them with his teeth till she squealed in pain and pleasure. Sam bucked up into him as his fingers searched for her opening. Slick with her fluids he plunged two elegantly long digits into her center, twirling them around, comparing her with the females of his race. Her entrance was narrower than the female Denain he had been with, but he knew he could adjust to her size.

The next thing she knew Tarin was lying between her spread thighs and his steel hard member was inside her, pumping out a rhythm against the walls of her vagina. On each forward stroke his testicles rubbed over her clit, and Sam was soon crying out her climax.

Tarin continued to thrust into her, his cock growing longer and longer by the second, until it reached the back of her womb, where he deposited his eggs. They would be discarded by her human body without any chance of ever growing into Denai babies, but Tarin had no way of knowing that fact, nor would he have cared. Coupling with this human female was most pleasurable, he decided, even if she did have odd-looking breasts and way too much body hair to be totally appealing.

Hours later Sam awoke in her bed in SG-1's temporary quarters in the Denai base. For a few seconds she wasn't sure where she was. Then gradually she began to remember things...things that seemed to have happened to her in a dream. Sitting up in bed she could see the dark forms of Teal'c and Daniel in their beds. She swung her legs toward the floor and stood up, grabbing the edge of the bed to steady herself.

Her first impression was that she had a hangover. Her head began to throb now that she was standing up, but she also felt a great need to pee. So she made her way quietly and carefully into the bathroom, glad that her bed was close to the door. Sam carefully shut the door and turned on the light. What she saw in the mirror gave her a start. She was still dressed in the pink, filmy dress of last night, only now it hung around her waist, her upper body totally bare.

'Need to remember to change into panties and a T-shirt upon returning from drunken party,' you nit, she reprimanded herself.

She would put on some clothes just as soon as she relieved her bladder, she thought, sitting down onto the flat, rather uncomfortable toilet seat. She finished and wiped herself with the Denai version of toilet paper, noticing there was something odd about the way she smelled and felt. And there was something that looked suspiciously like semen on her inner thighs!

'Ohhhhh...myyyyy...God!' Now Sam Carter was not usually one to panic, but her first inclination had been to scream her head off. Getting a grip on her emotions, which Sam had always been pretty good at, she quietly slipped into their room and got a towel, her clean panties and a T-shirt. Then she took a hot bath and washed away all evidence of the encounter she had obviously had with someone here at the base. She knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she really needed to feel clean again.

As she lay awake in her bed she tried to recall the events of last night, but the last thing she could remember was being at the dinner party. And the only male face that kept reappearing in her mind's eye was that of Tarin.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"What happened, Sir? Why did Carter remove herself from the mission," Jack asked an obviously concerned General George Hammond.

"I don't know, Colonel! She just said she needed some time off," he told the man who had stormed into his office unannounced just a minute earlier. "I spoke with Dr. Jackson, and he is as in the dark as I am. How did you find out?"

"Frasier. She let it slip thinking I already knew. She didn't tell me anything else. I don't even think she knows anything else. How much time did she ask for?"

He was pacing back and forth, running a hand through his already mussed hair, making it stand up in all directions. Hammond looked at him and was almost glad he was bald and didn't have to worry about dealing with a mess like that.

"She asked for a month, but she said she might need more. Now I know you're worried about her, Jack, but quite frankly there's nothing any of us can do for her if she won't tell us what's bothering her. And you know how she tries to put on a brave face, always burying her problems in her work. Well this time she isn't even trying to do that. She was in tears when she left here, Jack. I've never seen her so distraught over anything," Hammond confided in the man.

"I don't suppose she would talk to me," Jack wondered aloud.

"It would be worth a try...if you can find her. Dr. Frasier said she phoned Sam's house, but got no answer. She isn't answering her cell phone either. If she's not at home, where would you start looking for her?"

"I don't know, but I'll worry about that later. Right now I'm going to her house," he said as he rushed out the door. Hammond saw a man on a mission, and he knew that reminding him of his promise to Dr. Frasier to remain in bed for a few more days would do any good. He could only hope and pray that Jack would be successful. He also hoped and prayed that Sam Carter would be okay, whatever it was that had her so upset.

Sam had locked herself inside her house and didn't have plans to come out any time soon. She had heard her phones repeatedly ringing, but nothing inside her wanted to talk to anyone about how she was feeling. And Sam knew that was why people were calling her. She imagined that Janet and Jack were the most likely people to be worried about her right now, since her father was undoubtedly off on some assignment somewhere. Even if he was in the states, she doubted he thought much about her at all.

She knew her reaction was unreasonable and childish, but right now all she wanted was to be left alone. That way she wouldn't have to deal with trying to remember what had happened. Because she knew that if the SGC got wind of it, she'd be tested, probed, analyzed, hypnotized and interrogated until she lost whatever self-respect and privacy she had left!

Her more rational self knew that sooner or later someone would come looking for her. Well, she would just have to deal with that if and when it happened. It happened much sooner than she expected.

When she saw the military jeep pull up to her house, her first thought was that General Hammond had sent Marines to arrest her and bring her in for questioning. Of course she knew that was her over-active imagination at work; she had done nothing wrong, even though a part of her felt like she had. It was not the military part that felt that way, it was the woman in her who felt she had wronged Jack O'Neill.

And there getting out of the jeep was the very same man, come to check up on her. She was upset to see him for two reasons; first she didn't want to talk to him, and second he wasn't supposed to be driving anywhere in his condition! And there was another problem she hadn't expected to face, at least not this soon; Jack had a key and could let himself in!

So the question was, did she pretend to not be home and hope he would just go away, or did she answer the door and tell him some sort of lie right off? By the time he'd gotten to her door, she had made up her mind to pretend to not be home. Maybe he didn't have her key with him!

Sam moved quietly to the back of the house as the doorbell rang for a second time. She was too antsy to sit down, so she paced back and forth in the kitchen, keeping away from the windows. Then she heard it...the sound of the lock on the back door turning. She just stood, frozen in place as Jack entered her kitchen.

"Sam, what the hell is going on with you," he yelled seeing her standing there. Then he got a better look at her and shut his mouth. She looked like she hadn't stopped crying for a week! Her hair was sticking out all over her head like she hadn't combed it, and she was dressed in ratty old sweat pants, a worn T-shirt and white athletic socks.

"Jack, what are you doing out of bed?" She was really surprised that he had escaped from Janet.

"Hammond told me you asked for leave...a month or more! Why, Sam? And why didn't you come talk to me about it? I thought I meant something to you," he said, his voice angry and hurt.

"You do, Jack. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to get upset or worry about me," she told him. He was moving closer to her all the while she was speaking, and Sam was backing up, her nervous agitation obvious to him.

"Sam, what happened on the mission that has you so upset?" She didn't answer, and he stepped into her personal space, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek. She flinched as his fingers touched her skin, and he pulled his hand back.

"Nothing! Now just go away and leave me alone!" But Jack was not about to leave her in this state, so he decided to take it slow and easy. Maybe he was being too pushy, he thought. He'd go slow. Yeah, he could go slow...for her.

"Sam come and sit on the sofa. Let's talk. Come on," he said, taking her hand and giving her a slight tug in that direction. She pulled her hand away, but followed him over to the little family room off her kitchen, where they sat on the sofa facing one another. He noticed that her knee had brushed his when they first sat down, and she scooted back so that their bodies were no longer touching at all. He thought it was odd that she was so sensitive to touch.

He had seen that symptom before in rape victims when he was in Guatemala. Guerrillas there had raped a village girl. When the American troops had arrived, the girl wouldn't allow them to touch her in any way because she was so traumatized by what had happened. So they had had to take her to a hospital in another area where there were female nurses who could treat her injuries.

Jack hoped it was his imagination, but Sam was exhibiting some symptoms of rape victims. Besides being sensitive to touch, she clearly was avoiding the truth, trying to pretend that nothing happened.

"Sam I think something awful happened to you on Denai, and you're trying to pretend it never happened. But Sam, pretending it never happened will not make the pain, anger and anxiety you're feeling go away. It will only get worse if you don't tell someone and face it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jack. Nothing happened. I'm perfectly fine! I just need some time away from...everything!" She was fidgeting with her hand in her lap, constantly smoothing down her sweat pants over her thighs.

"Sam listen to me. I love you, and I am here to help you. I won't hurt you. You know that, don't you?" Jack slowly reached out and took hold of her hand, letting his hand rest on her thigh. She didn't pull away this time, and he was encouraged to try something else.

"Sam, I think you were raped by someone on Denai. Am I right?"

He was looking at her face, but she was staring at some point on the opposite wall, behind his head. Then slowly her eyes moved and focused on his, and a tear slid down her pale cheek. It was followed by many more tears as the dam burst and she cried freely, her chest heaving with great sobs. Jack held his other arm out to her and she moved quickly into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist. They sat like that for several minutes as she cried.

Suddenly she began to talk, the words partially muffled because her face was pressed into his shirt.

"I always thought I was too good a soldier to let someone take advantage of me. I was proud, arrogant and stupid, and look what it got me!"

"Shhhh! You are brave and talented and a very good soldier. I have a feeling that whoever did this had some help. Like maybe a drug?" She sat back and looked into his eyes.

"I think it was their alcoholic drink. I should have been more careful. I should have known that stuff was affecting me more than just a little alcohol. It was my own fault! He probably thought I wanted to..." She began to cry again, but this time the tears fell more slowly, and her nose had started to run. She got up and went to the little desk by the back wall, where she pull two tissues from a box.

Jack wasn't surprised by her reaction; he had heard that many women thought rape was their fault. He needed to get her to see the truth.

"Nah, not your fault, Sam. Anyone who would think that is an idiot!" He gently hugged her, but didn't press the issue, quickly releasing her.

"How about a cup of tea, Sam? I'll join you? Will you make some? And maybe some toast. I could use a bite to eat." She nodded and he sat quietly while she filled the tea kettle with water and put it on the back burner. She came over and sat with him, taking his hand in hers.

Sam smiled, and she felt better. Now if I can just find out what that guy used, he thought. Then he'd make sure his government knew and that the guy would pay for his crime! He knew there was a chance this could cause problems between the Denai and Earth, but he didn't give a rat's ass! Sam was the important issue here, and he'd do whatever it took to help her!

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As soon as Jack had gotten some food into Sam...well toast and tea at least...he phoned Hammond to tell him where she was and that he thought she would be okay...eventually. Then he suggested to Sam that she talk to Janet, who could take her statement...at least as much as she remembered. Sam agreed and went to take a shower and change. Jack was glad for the opportunity to speak to Janet in private.

"Jack, how are you doing? Any pain?" Janet had gotten there in only thirty-five minutes, so Jack knew she had just left the infirmary and rushed straight to Sam's house. She was still wearing her uniform blouse and skirt covered with a white doctor's smock.

"Nah, I'm fine. Sam's the one I'm worried about," he told her.

"How is she?" She could see how worried he was, and there was a hint of anger in his eyes too. She couldn't blame him for that! The thought of how often something like this was happening right on our own planet was enough to turn her stomach.

"She's shaky, but at least she's willing to talk now. I don't think she remembers much, Doc, and I doubt that will change...even with time. Whatever that guy gave her, it really did a number on her. I've never seen her so upset. She was convinced that it was all her fault, you know?"

"Yes, that's a typical feeling of rape victims, Jack." He nodded and then pointed his chin toward the hallway where Sam was entering the family room. She came over and sat next to him on the sofa, and Jack took her hand in his free one, placing them both on his thigh. Sam let him and didn't pull away, but she sat up straight, as though ready to jump up and run away. Janet got up from the chair next to the fireplace and quietly set a small device on the coffee table.

"Sam, Jack told me a little of what you've told him. But I need for you to tell me everything you remember...or even things you felt or suspected...then or since," Janet said, pressing a button on a small tape recorder. Sam knew the drill and wasn't surprised to see it.

After Sam repeated mostly what she had told Jack, she added a few new things, like how euphoric she felt, as though floating in a cloud before everything went black. She could not include how she had thought about Jack and wanted him so desperately as the drug worked to make her brain amenable to the rape, but she intended to tell him soon. He needed to know that it was him and only him that she had wanted.

Next Janet took Sam into the bedroom to get some samples from her body. Even though Sam had bathed and it had been over thirty-six hours since the incident, Janet thought there might be something under her nails or inside her body that would help shut the books on this case. She drew a vile of blood and was ready to return to the base in forty-five minutes, but not until after she spoke to both of them.

"Sam, Jack, this is something that can best be worked out together. So I hope you will both speak freely about how this whole situation makes you feel. It is important to keep the lines of communication open, Sam," she said, patting her hand. "You've taken the first step, honey, and I'm sure you are gonna be just fine."

"You have a man who loves you...sitting right here beside you. Make sure he knows how you feel. And Jack, you're a good guy! But then I've always known that about you. I'll let myself out now," she said to the two who were now staring into each other's eyes, almost oblivious of her presence and her departure.

"Sam, I don't ever want you to shut me out like that again! Promise me!"

"I...I can't promise, Jack, but I'll try. Before this happened...I was blaming myself for leaving a child to die. Okay, I know I was just following orders, but I still don't know how I could have been so cruel and heartless! Then this happened and it made me doubt myself again, and I just wanted to hide my shame.

But I know that realistically I can only hide from my mistakes for so long; eventually I have to make a decision to either go on making them or do something different with my life." Jack sat up straight, worried about where she was going with this.

"Jack, I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe I'm just not cut out for off-world travel." She looked down at their joined hands. He slipped his hand out of hers and reached up, cupping her chin in his hand and tilting it up so she was forced to look at him.

"That's a bunch of crap, Captain! You are one of the best qualified people I know! Just give yourself more time, honey. I'll stay here and help you work through this."

"Thank you, Jack. I believe you mean that, but I just don't feel very qualified to do much of anything right now. There is one thing I have to tell you though."

She studied his face for a few seconds before continuing. "I want you to know that when...when the alcohol was taking effect...it was you I was thinking about...you I wanted. It was like whatever was in that stuff made me crazy with desire for you! I've only felt that way once or twice before, and that was when you were actually making love to me. If I hadn't passed out, I would have probably gone back to my room...and you know... while picturing your face," she admitted, a blush rising up her neck.

"You know? Now you're sounding like Danny! He's worried about you by the way. I am sure Hammond's told him by now that I found you. I didn't tell anyone what happened, but Janet will be turning in her report to Hammond soon."

She knew that meant that several other people would be finding out about her experience, namely the base psychiatrist and her teammates. Again she thought of all the ramifications of coming forward with her experience, but her rational mind...which seemed to be taking charge more and more since Jack had arrived...told her it was the only sensible way to deal with it.

"Sam, I trust you. I know you would never be with someone else...not willingly. And I am so glad you were willing to trust me and talk to me about what happened. You let me into your head, and that tells me just how much you care about me. Now, how about we go get some rest. My shoulder is getting a bit sore. Actually I was surprised that ole Doc Frasier didn't seem very upset that I was AWOL from the base!"

He laughed and Sam did too. She had to admit she was feeling much better now...safer and loved. Jack always made her feel that way, and she thanked God he was here for her now. She let him lead her down the hall to her bedroom where they climbed, fully dressed, under the covers. He put his good arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder. And soon they were asleep.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The first two weeks of Sam's leave went by quickly, her time being taken up by visits from Dr. McKenzie and Janet. And finally...after one week... Daniel and Teal'c, who had just returned from Denai, came to see her.

What they had to report about Sam's ordeal didn't make any of them too happy; Tarin had been confronted by his law enforcement people a couple of days after the event, and he had denied everything. At least now that Janet's findings had been sent to the Denai government, Tarin could no longer deny he had had sex with Captain Carter. The semen sample from her underwear, which she thankfully hadn't thrown away, was enough to prove it had been him.

The thing that irked Jack the most was that he would be dealt with by his own people. He really wanted a chance to teach that creep a lesson! But right now he was mainly concentrating on giving Sam back some of the love of life and confidence she had lost.

Daniel didn't want to stay on the subject for long, but he did think it necessary to tell Sam what he knew.

"Janet sent them the results of Sam's tests and her testimony on Friday, and the Denai council has promised that the evidence will be used in prosecuting Tarin...when they can locate him." Daniel saw Jack's angry expression upon hearing this news, and so he quickly moved on, hoping the man wouldn't blow a gasket in front of Sam.

"They found the evidence convincing at least. I'm really sorry you had to go through that, Sam. I sure wish Teal'c and I had known what was happening," he told her. "But we didn't even see you leave the party. When we got back to our room, you were asleep in your bed. So we thought everything was fine. Obviously it wasn't."

"It's not your fault Daniel. Don't even think it for one minute!" Jack just nodded his agreement, and Daniel thought that was about as much as he could expect from him.

Jack was obviously still thinking about the fact that Tarin had so far escaped capture.

Janet had been unable to identify the drug in Sam's blood, but she had been told that Tarin had most likely used a drug that the Denain's had outlawed years earlier. The scariest thing was that a dose of it, when combined with alcohol, could be deadly. Janet had told Sam that she was lucky to be alive.

On the following Saturday her teammates were happy to see her looking so fit, even though she did look a bit thinner. They were also happy to see that she and Jack were spending so much time together. Daniel wondered just what their obvious involvement would mean to SG-1, but at the same time he was very glad to see Jack so happy. He couldn't help but compare the smiling man he saw now to the devastated one he had met almost two years ago...the one who had been intent on killing himself.

"You look great Sam! And I don't think I've ever seen Jack so happy," Daniel told her, whispering the last into her ear so Jack would not overhear. His meaning was obvious and she silently thanked him for his kind words.

"Yes, doesn't she though! I've been telling her, however, that she needs to get out more. Take a walk! Ride a bike! Get some sun on that pale skin of hers," Jack enthused, and everyone smiled at his sunny disposition.

"Indeed! Captain Carter, I am in agreement with O'Neill, you do look unusually pale. Also, would it not be wise to leave these premises and do something that would help clear your mind of all unsettling thoughts?" Wow! Those were a lot of words for the usually quiet Jaffa, they all thought as they listened in rapt silence.

"Yes, Teal'c, I imagine it would be," Sam agreed, realizing suddenly just how much this man...er...alien male cared about her welfare.

Not all of them were jerks like Tarin, she reminded herself. She also knew, better than she knew her own name, that Teal'c would die before ever doing anything to hurt her. So she gave him her megawatt smile.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Could we not go to a...what do you call the areas where you partake of meals out of doors...there is grass and trees and tables upon which to dine," he described his idea, but could not recall the correct word.

"A park," Daniel shouted. "Teal'c that's a great idea! We could have a picnic!" His face had crinkled into one of his patented Daniel Jackson smiles, his eyes all squinted closed and his nose crinkled up. The guys turned to Sam to gauge her reaction.

"I like that idea! Why don't we go buy some subs, chips and drinks and meet some place in about half an hour," she suggested, and they all breathed a sigh of relief that she felt like getting out of the house for a while.

After another week of mostly living at Sam's house, Jack decided to ask her an important question. He knew she still had doubts about her career choice...well, at least where it concerned off-world travel...but otherwise she seemed to be on an even keel lately. And she had told him just today that she was ready to go back to work next week, if Dr. McKenzie would agree.

Janet had been there earlier and he had heard the two women talking and laughing in her room. Sam's laughter told him that she was beginning to feel like her old self. And when they emerged all flushed and teary-eyed from the giggles, Janet had agreed that Sam was ready to get back to work, at least on a part-time basis.

After Janet left he decided that there was no time like the present, and he really wanted to know where they stood. So with his heart in his throat, he asked her the question he had been thinking about for the past two weeks.

"Sam, what would you think about moving into my house...I mean permanently?"

Jack held his breath, not sure what to expect. Was he expecting too much...to soon? Although they had been sleeping in the same bed, they had not made love in weeks...since before her trip to Denai. She was hesitating to answer his undoubtedly surprising question, so he decided to rephrase...maybe retract what he had said.

"Ah, sorry, I'm being too pushy, aren't' I? It's just that my house is bigger, and my Simpson DVDs are there...and..." Sam laughed a big belly laugh at this impossibly complicated man-child.

"You miss your Simpson DVDs that much, Jack? How about saying you love me and you want me to live with you? Wouldn't that be a better way to put it?" She had come up and put her arms around his waist where he stood in the front foyer of her small bungalow.

His shoulder was still causing him some pain, but wrapping his arm around her was sooooo worth it. She smelled so heavenly after just having had a bath, and all he really wanted to do right now was make passionate love to her. No, he'd let her make the first move. He may have been dumb about some things, but he was smart enough to know when take it slow with a woman.

"I'm sorry...I'm afraid of presuming too much. I mean if you move in with me, I guess it should be because you love me and because I want to have sex...er...I mean because you're ready to have sex. And I wasn't sure you're ready for that step yet," he said, rushing the final sentence.

"Well, then, if there's gotta be sex, I think I'll say... 'YES!'"

Jack's eyes grew large and his eyebrows shot skyward. Had he heard her right? He soon got his answer.

Sam was standing with her body pressed into his, her lean, shapely legs totally bare in the short shorts she wore. Her breast were covered by this cute little tank top number that Jack found so sexy, the peaks of her nipples poking through the thin fabric...evidence she wore no bra.

Then she kissed him like he hadn't been kissed since before that awful off-world trip. As their tongues sought out the sweet taste of the other's mouth, their hands began roaming over curves and through hair, kindling familiar flames of desire. Sam moaned as Jack's right hand swept over her breast, taking the fabric of her top and her nipple in between his finger and thumb. He pinched and rolled the tender nub, Sam's cry of acceptance like music to his ears.

"Ahhhh, Sam, if we go any further...I won't be able to stop," he warned her, about to burst the zipper of his now too-tight jeans.

"I don't want to stop Jack. Let's go to bed, and you can give me a sample of what I can expect if I move in with you," she told him, nibbling on his ear. Hand in hand they walked to her bedroom. Jack let her undress him, figuring she would be more comfortable if left in charge.

Sam slowly unbuttoned his blue cotton shirt, kissing each little exposed section of tanned chest as she went. Then she unfastened the Velcro tabs and helped him slip off the shoulder brace. He insisted on taking off the wrist brace as well. After those were removed and tossed to the floor, she slipped his shirt over his shoulders, catching it in her hand and hanging it neatly on the back of a chair. Then she sat down on the bed in front of him and unfastened his jeans, slowly lowering the zip inch by inch.

Jack knew when he was being teased, but he didn't mind it; he was gonna let her play all she wanted, if it meant enjoyment for her. As her wet mouth placed kisses on his belly, her hands pulled his jeans and boxers down over his hips, letting them fall around his ankles. Jack easily stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Now he stood in front of her totally naked.

Sam looked up and down at his perfect, well-formed body, reveling in the fact that he was all hers. Leaning forward she rubbed her nose in the curly dark hair behind his erection as it bobbed toward her. Momentarily she thought his penis seemed to be asking her to touch it, so she kissed just the tip, which made Jack gasp. Then she wrapped a firm hand around the base and cupped his testicles with her other hand, before going down on him.

As soon as he felt her warm, wet mouth encompass him, Jack let out another gasp, followed by a long groan. His hands automatically went to her head, threading through her hair. He had to remind himself not to press down on her head, which wasn't easy when all he really wanted her to do was swallow him whole! But somehow he managed to control himself, gently holding her head in his big hands as Sam slowly but surely brought him to the pinnacle of ecstasy.

He could feel his blood pounding into his groin now. And just before he came, he warned her with a sharp cry, "Sam! I'm gonna come!" Before the words were barely out of his mouth, his semen was pumping into hers in short bursts. She drank him in willingly, lovingly squeezing his balls as she swallowed every last drop, his penis pulsing and shrinking atop her tongue.

Giving him one last kiss, she raised her head to look at his face. Jack bent down and kissed her, tasting the salty essence of himself on her lips.

"Now it's your turn to undress me," she told him as she stood up.

"Whatever you want, Sam," he told her as he began removing her clothing. Quickly the tank top and the shorts had joined his jeans on the floor, and the sounds of a highly aroused Sam Carter echoed throughout the house.

Jack's gentle tongue and loving lips slowly made love to her vulva as she straddled his head, her hands braced on the wall above the headboard. When her lips were swollen and red he moved to her clitoris, giving it the same treatment...sucking and flicking it with his tongue till Sam shuddered and cried out in climax. Weak in the knees she fell back onto the bed next to Jack, but quickly turned around to cuddle against his side.

"Wow, mister! Do you mean to say I could have that every day if I came to live with you," she asked smiling up at him.

"Every day and twice on Sunday," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "So will you move in?"

"Yes, Jack. Yes, I'll move in with you. But first I want to tell you what I've decided."

"Ooookay. What have you decided?" He was very afraid to her this, but he figured he had to let her have her say sooner or later. After all it was her life, and it should be her decision...no matter how much he might disagree with it.

"I've decided to ask for a transfer off of SG-1. I want to concentrate on my lab work," she said, and he was not entirely surprised.

"But Sam, don't you think you're being too hard on yourself?" He kept trying to think of some way he could convince her not to give up on herself, but as usual the words just wouldn't come.

"No, Jack, this has nothing to do with what happened to me. I've come to terms with both events. I know I did the only thing I could do where Cassie was concerned. And as for Tarin, he is a rat bastard, and I can't wait to testify against him! No, Jack, the reason I want to work in my lab...at least for the next year...is that we're gonna have a baby!"

"A what?" He thought for a minute he had had a stroke and was in a coma or something.

"A baby, Jack. You know...one of those miniature humans that you have to feed, burp and change? A baby, Jack!" She was laughing at his silly, startled expression and soon he was hugging her and rolling back and forth on the bed.

"Ouch! Oh, my shoulder," he yelled, his face a mixture of pain and excitement.

"Oh, Jack, poor baby! I'm sorry! We're gonna have to be more careful, or Janet will confine you to the base again," she warned him. "So what do you think about my idea?"

"I think it's fantastic! And I can't believe I'm gonna be a father again! How long have you known?"

"What do you think Janet and I were talking about this morning in my room?" She kissed his chest, swirling a finger around his nipple. "The patch failed. I just have gotten pregnant the first time we made love, 'cause I'm almost five weeks along," she told him, tracing the other nipple till he groaned.

"A dad...I'm gonna be a dad! Sam that's the best news I've heard in a long, long time!"

Sam had never seen him this happy, and the sight of his smiling face and the knowledge that she had made him this happy made her heart sing.

"But there's just one thing I want to do before you go back to work next week," he told her with a growl, finding that her touching his nipple was quickly putting him in the mood again.

"What?" Her fingers squeezed the nipple and Jack grabbed her hand and held it there.

"I want to get married. So will you? Will you marry me, Sam?" She was on her elbows looking down at his handsome face now, her body stretched out along his. She leaned over and kissed his lips...a short, sweet affirmation of the answer she gave.

"I will!" And without thought to his injured shoulder Jack rolled on top of her and covered her face in kisses before pressing his body to hers, his burgeoning erection easily slipping into her hot center.

THE END


End file.
